


This Ain't Doc Martin XXX

by 123z



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z





	This Ain't Doc Martin XXX

The tiny coastal town of Portwenn settled down for the night as most of the residents got ready for bed.  
Midnight on a Saturday saw Louisa Ellingham soak in a relaxing bath mixed with salts of blue fig and orange blossom.  
This was her current favourite and when she emerged from the steaming hot tub she examined her reflection in the mirror.

Not bad considering she had given birth just a year ago.  
Her long brown hair fell about her shoulders and back, the bangs just coming to the top of her arched brows.  
Her tummy was not too rounded, just enough of a womanly belly on wide hips.  
The limbs were had always been long and robust, as well as her meaty bottom.  
She felt both breasts in her hands, still firm and pliant.

She entered the low ceilinged bedroom of the cottage she shared with her husband, who she saw reading the latest issue of BMJ.  
In his Marks and Spencer cotton pyjama's he looked stern faced, but then again this was his usual expression.  
As she padded naked into his view the prematurely greying middle aged Doctor looked up.  
His wife was strikingly beautiful as always as he gazed lovingly into her sparkling eyes.

"Louisa, you look..wonderful."

"Why thank you Martin."

She smiled with his flattery and blushed scarlet.

"You're welcome." He said dryly.

"Did you put James Henry down?"

She walked to the bed and laid out on her back, her cherry red lips parted, her legs bent at the knees.

"Yes. OH! GET OUT!" 

He looked down at his feet to see the friendly dog wagging its tail and staring up with big brown eyes.

"I said, get out!"

Martin pointed to the door and waited for the dog to react.

"Buddy, go to your basket." Said Louisa in a calm voice, at which the scruff of a dog leapt into action.

"Right, now maybe we can get some decent sleep."

Louisa looked at her husband and absentmindedly traced a line from her neck, down her cleavage to her Mound of Venus.

"I was sort of hoping that, you know, we could do it."

He looked slightly confused.

"By it, I presume you mean sexual intercourse."

The aroused brunette sighed.

"Yes, Martin. The act of copulation, most commonly involving the insertion of your erect penis into my moistened and aroused vaginal channel and manoeuvred in and out at a certain rate in order to achieve sexual satisfaction!"

"Quite."

His eyes followed her finger as it drifted slowly south until she rested at the curly pubic hair on her glistening pussy.

"Well, the thing is, that is I was..."

"I think I know what's on your mind mister, as evidenced by that distinct tent you have going on in your pyjama bottoms."

It was indeed true, Martin had an enormous boner that jutted out in front of his body at the groin level.

"Come over here big boy and join me."

Martin nodded and removed his bottoms, thus revealing a very generous eight and a half inch erection.

Leaving his jacket on he approached the modest sized bed and abruptly banged his head on a low ceiling beam.

"Martin! Are you alright?" 

"Yes, no harm done."

He laid beside the gorgeous brunette and looked at her voluptuous body, the curve of her hips, the hefty bosom, and his heart beat hard.

Louisa leaned up to plant a kiss on his mouth and he returned the gesture.  
The erect nipples stood out and brushed his chest as they embraced  
Then she groped for his stiff cock and held it at the root.  
Martin was surprised at her boldness, and kissed her hard.

"Martin, take me my love."

She arched her back and ran her hands over his groin with a lascivious lust, and then felt a thrill of pleasure when he put his hand on her pubes.  
Her hand came atop of his and pushed down hard, so that his fingers pressed on her vaginal lips.

With a thumping heart she looked into the eyes of the Doc.  
Her legs rolled open and she pulled him on top of her body.  
The smooth tip of his stiff cock pushed at her opening and then pushed on in as he shifted his pelvis.

"Oh, Martin, it's so big!" I love it!"

With a guilty excitement Martin felt the blood course through his shaft.  
He filled the woman totally as he pushed in until his balls rested on her pussy.

Louisa brought her arms up around his shoulders and wrapped her feet around his calves.  
With her face buried in his left shoulder she hung on as she was banged hard and fast.  
She had no idea Martin was so well endowed when she married him, and was pleasantly surprised the first time she saw his naked body.

Now her lover quickened his rate of penetration, his thick cock stretching her pussy lips out wide.  
Moaning and writhing Louisa was in heaven, the more she was fucked, the more she oozed fluids over his stiff organ.

The Doc began to pump in and out even faster, his lust for the desirable woman reaching a new height.    
The end came quickly as he gushed his cum deep into her pussy, he jerked violently as he spurted his seed inside the grateful woman.  
They laid glued together for a long time, just kissing and hugging until he withdrew his cock, leaving a sticky residue between her legs.

"I think that we may well have made a little brother or sister for James Henry." She grinned at her husband.

He moved over and picked up his journal again.

"Yes. My sperm is already on its way to your ovaries where hopefully one of your eggs will be fertilsed."

Louisa laid back with her legs up at the knees.

"Oh Martin, how romantic."

He looked over as he put his bottoms on again and cleared his throat.

"Quite."

END


End file.
